1. Field of the Disclosure
This application generally relates fingerprint image processing
2. Background of the Disclosure
Fingerprint recognition systems generally provide for collection of fingerprint images and comparing those images against a database of known fingerprint information. For example, after a set of fingerprint images for a known authorized user is collected and processed, an accessing user can be authorized by collecting one or more fingerprint images for that accessing user against known fingerprint information for that authorized user.
It sometimes occurs that collecting fingerprint images, whether from an authorized user or from a new user, involves collecting portions of the fingerprint information. For example, this can occur when the fingerprint sensor is only able to collect a portion of the fingerprint, such as when the fingerprint sensor is smaller than the entire fingerprint. This has the effect that constructing the entire fingerprint image can involve operating a processor to place and match adjacent portions of the fingerprint.
It sometimes occurs that collecting fingerprint images, whether from an authorized user or from a new user, involves collecting fingerprint information that is subject to blurring, motion, or other artifacts. For example, this can occur if the fingerprint sensor is operating while the user is moving their finger. This has the effect that constructing the entire fingerprint image can involve operating a processor to clean up image artifacts introduced by the user moving their finger.
Each of these examples, as well as other possible considerations, can cause difficulty for the fingerprint sensor, at least in that reconstruction of the entire fingerprint can take substantial processing power. When substantial processing power is involved, it may take substantial time for the processor to conduct its operations. It is possible that construction of the entire fingerprint can take enough time that the user becomes frustrated, and might shy away from using fingerprint recognition security.